


L'appel du vide

by Sol_Invictus



Series: Homo homini lupus est [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Se passe aprèsLupus. Galessin, tout comme Loth, doit faire face aux conséquences.





	L'appel du vide

« Il n’est venu qu’une seule fois à Kirkwall. »

Loth se tourna vers Galessin, le vent sifflant de plus belle. Même le bruit des vagues n’arrivait plus à étouffer les sifflements stridents des rafales.

« Gauvain. Votre fils, » continua le duc avant que le roi n’ait eu le temps de répondre.

« Vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ! J’en ai déjà soupé avec l’autre con ! »

Le vent hurla de plus belle sur les remparts.

« Enfin, y a quand même du bon dans tout ça : ma salope de femme est morte ! »

Le regard de Galessin sembla s’assombrir alors que Loth éclata de rire. Le vent n’en finissait plus de déverser ses cris stridents.

« Tout comme votre fils. »

Loth croisa le regard du duc. Les rafales devenaient de plus en plus violentes.

« Quoi ? Ne me dites pas qu’il vous manque ! »

« Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça. »

Le roi soupira avec exaspération, prenant congé de Galessin d’un revers de main dédaigneux. Son regard se porta sur la mer déchaînée en contrebas. Les vagues sombres s’écrasaient contre la falaise avec une sorte de violence haineuse. Le duc n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. Il ne semblait pas affecté par ce temps de tempête.

« Vous auriez dû faire quelque chose. »

« Si ça vous dérangeait tant, vous auriez pu aller le sauver-vous vous-même ! »

Galessin ne sourcilla pas devant la colère de Loth. Au contraire, il se rapprocha, le regard menaçant.

« Oh je vous en prie, qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demande le roi avec dédain. « Me trahir ? Vous n’en êtes pas plus capable que ce débile de Dagonet ! »

Le vent hurla comme une banshee autour d’eux. Le duc observa Loth des pieds à la tête, ses traits adoucis par les souvenirs de ses premières années auprès de son suzerain. Un sourire malicieux lui vint aux lèvres et lui donna soudainement l’air d’un jeune homme.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, » répondit enfin le duc en tapant l’épaule du roi.

Le rire de Loth mourut dans sa gorge lorsque la main sur son épaule commença à l’entraîner dans le vide. Le sourire de Galessin devint un rictus.

« J’ai été à bonne école. »

Sa main poussa Loth du rempart.


End file.
